UMP45
The Heckler & Koch UMP45 is a Submachine Gun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. History The UMP (Universale Maschinenpistole, German for "Universal Machine Pistol") is a submachine gun developed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch. The UMP has been adopted by numerous agencies worldwide including the French Gendarmerie Nationale, Australia: New South Wales Police Force Tactical Operations Unit. and U.S. Customs and Border Protection. Heckler & Koch developed the UMP as a successor to the MP5 though both remain in production. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In multiplayer, the UMP .45 is unlocked by default. It is considered to be one of the best overall guns. Compared to other SMGs, the UMP has moderate recoil, a comparatively low rate of fire, and kills in a maximum of 3 shots regardless of perks or attachments. The UMP only benefits from Stopping Power at close range, where the perk reduces shots required to 2. This 2 hit kill range only reaches as far as typical shotgun range. Long range shots will deal 49 damage each, thus still requiring 3 shots for a kill. Also of note is that of all the automatic weapons in the game, no other SMG's, and only some Light Machine Guns share the UMP's ability to 3-shot kill without a perk at long range. On the same note, The UMP is powerful enough to take out a Juggernaut after a single reload, but the shots must be at least above the chest and Flashbangs are a must. It is generally advisable to use this weapon in conjunction with a Silencer, as it provides no damage reduction. However the iron sights are generally unfavorable as they take up a huge portion of the lower screen (while only providing a very short sight base), and due to the slight vertical recoil and muzzle flash, it may be difficult to track targets. For this reason players may choose the Bling perk to add an optic, especially the Holographic Sight or ACOG. While having lower recoil than most SMGs, it has relatively higher recoil than most assault rifles, and the UMP blurs the line between the two weapon types. When firing at targets at long range, it is advisable to fire off single shots or 2-round bursts by tapping the trigger. This weapon is favored in stealth builds due to its silenced versatility at all ranges without the need for Stopping Power. Some players find it easy to get headshots with the UMP .45, as its recoil will cause the sights to rise to the head when aiming at an enemy's center mass. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire (Marksman I) *Akimbo (Dual-Wield) (30 kills with Rapid Fire) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down sights with Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking down ACOG Scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration, while using FMJ) File:UMP_.45_1stperson.jpg|UMP .45 File:Ump45iron.jpg|UMP .45 ironsights. File:Ump 6.png|UMP with Red Dot Sight. Note that the front ironsight is removed. Trivia *Unlike most guns in the game, the foresight on the UMP is removed when attaching the Red Dot Sight. However in Spec Ops and Campaign, the ironsights are present even with a sight added on. *Some Shadow Company Soldiers have UMP45's that have a foregrip, although it is very hard to see. *A real UMP45's Magazine capacity is 25 rounds, not 32. Even though it is shown is SP, it is unknown why it is 32 in MP. Also, the weapon has no extended mags in life. *An unusual trick that can be extremely effective in campaign and sometimes in online play is using the UMP45 with an ACOG, since the UMP has high damage and good accuracy it is one of the few SMG's that can effectively use an ACOG. A technique that involves ADS and moving around from side to side while continuously firing 5 round bursts can work well when aiming at head level in a tight space such as the markets in The Hornet's Nest. thumb|right|300px|Capture the Flag using the UMP45 *Many players consider this to be the spiritual successor to the MP40 from World at War. This is due to its equivalent magazine size, low rate of fire, high damage, and moderately high recoil. However, the fact that the UMP cannot kill in two shots at close range without Stopping Power and the larger maps of Modern Warfare 2 make it less loathed by players, because the MP40 was often labelled overpowered. *The UMP is the only fully automatic gun capable of killing in 3 shots at any range when using a silencer without Stopping Power (without getting a headshot). Because of this, it is very popular among players using a stealth-based class. *Soap makes mention of this weapon in the intro of Just Like Old Times saying "We've got one good UMP. They've got a thousand." This illustrates how out-gunned they are compared to Shepherd's men. *Strangely, the UMP's first-person model has aspects reversed. The ejector port and selector switch are both on the left side of the gun, when in reality, the gun's ejector port and selector are on the right side. The ejector port has no animation either, when it should be moving to eject casings. Spent casings will still fly out of the right side of the gun, however. This is most noticeable when using Akimbo, as brass will just fly out of the gun. *Most camouflages appear very dull on the UMP because of how dark the gun is, and that they cover a very small portion of the gun itself. *The magazine will always appear full to the player despite the actual ammunition level. *The UMP's charging handle is on the left side in the 1st person screenview, but it is not there on the custom-class selector screen. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:German Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer